The present invention relates to system serviceability. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated service solution delivery.
Software vendors create a full solution by integrating multiple software products to address customer business requirements. Customer support departments operate to provide customer support for the software products. Customer support department representatives receive inquiries regarding support issues and respond with support information.